A Girl, Boy and Hedgehog
by FS1Pets
Summary: Blythe is very upset about Josh cheating on her. But a little someone from the pet group cheers her up. ( Blythe x Russell, Requested by all who wanted a Blussell story! )


It was a Friday afternoon. All seven pets were just doing there stuff, playing cards and tossing the ball or swinging on the tire swing. Everything was just fine. Blythe entered the LPS day camp area, since she just got back from school and now it's the weekend. But when she came in, she didn't seem like her normal self. She slowly walked in through the door, looking more depressed than ever.

" Hey everyone..." She said depressingly.

" Hey Blythe. " Everyone waved back.

" Whats wrong? You don't seem like yourself..." Russell asked concerned.

" Oh...nothing...just...nothing.." The teenager responded, beginning to sniffle and her eyes began to water. All of her animal friends watched with worried faces. Suddenly she burst into tears. " WAHAHAHAHA! " She cried and stormed off, running straight into the dumb waiter. Without looking back at her concerned friends she pulled herself right up the dumb waiter, crying.

Everyone had shocked looks on there faces like, " What just happened? " Russell was more anxious than any of the rest. He felt so guilty for some reason, even if he didn't do anything. Whatever his human friend was sad about, he wanted to do whatever the heck he could to cheer her up.

Sunil, Vinnie, Pepper, Penny, Minka, and Zoe were all talking in a big group trying to guess what was wrong with Blythe and stuff. When nobody was paying to much attention, Russell snuck into the dumb waiter and pulled himself up to Blythe's bedroom.

* * *

When he got there, there she was. She was on her bed, sobbing, screaming and shouting into pillow. It was hard to make out some words she was saying but Russell managed to hear her say, " WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! " Carefully getting off the dumb waiter, he approached Blythe very slowly trying not to disturb her crying fit.

Russell climbed on the bed and tapped his shoulder. She gasped and immediately turned around.

" Um...sorry to interrupt your little...scene..here.."

" Oh...it's ok..." Blythe sniffled.

" Is it ok if I may ask, what's wrong? "

The girl went right back into tears, crying exactly like Rainbow Dash would. She kicked around and punched the pillow as hard as she could. Poor Blythe. Little Russell watched her, feeling extremely guilty. What could he do to help her?

" Blythe? Whatever is going on I wanna help you feel better..please tell me.."

" Ok ok I'll tell you! " She cried, sitting up and using her bed sheets to wipe away her tears. " Ok, so...you know that boy I had a crush on named Josh? "

" Well..." Russell remembered that she had a crush on somebody, which kinda made him feel a bit disappointed, but he continued to listen. " Yes...yes I do.."

" Well, he told me that he was gonna take me to school dance...but he cheated on me and he's already going with a whole other female! "

" Oh..."

" He he he CHEATED ON MEEE! " Before Blythe began to sob and throw another fit again. Russell climbed on her shoulder and wiped the tears trickling down her check.

" Don't be upset now..." "

How could I NOT BE?! Now I can't go to the freakin dance, and my crush basically HATES ME! " She exclaimed, slamming her face in her pillow and sobbing once again. The understanding hedgehog politely left her alone in peace. He jumped off the bed and went down the dumb waiter.

As he was going down, he thought to himself for a little moment. Soon his worried guilty face became a cute little smile.

* * *

Later that night, Russell returned to Blythe's bedroom. He had a little plan. Not a bad, but a very good one. Once again pulling himself up the dumb waiter, he had arrived. There was Blythe, sitting at her desk with her face down and her arms drooped, hanging down. She wasn't crying, but she was still very depressed.

Russell cleared his throat and said in this voice, " Good evening my dear friend. "

She gasped and turned around...R..r..r.r.r. RUSSELL? Standing right in front of Blythe was an orangish brownish hedgehog, wearing a fancy tuxedo, and a flirty lookin confident grin on his face.

" Wait...what's going on here? " He jumped up on the girls desk to reach her. He held out his paw. " Um...Blythe..." Said Russell, fidgeting with his tie. He could believe what he was about to say next.

" I know you're very upset right now, but I came here to maybe...cheer you up a bit...*sigh*...*gulp* Blythe, may we...dance? "

Looking back and blushing from awkwardness, he heard his human pal gasp. He was scared to glance back at her, cause that gasp could only mean good or bad. It could mean that she thought he was being to silly and ridiculous. Now Russell felt very embarrassed.

Blythe whispered in his ear, " Yes Russell. "

The hedgehog had a cute, adorable dorky smile on his wittle face, eyes shining brightly and blushing. Then she picked him up gently and placed him on her desk. Next she turned out the lights so only the lights from the city out the window were shining in the room, and then she took out her iPod and played some slow romantic music.

Right after that, she walked back over to her partner and placed his tiny paw in her hand, then began to dance. The slow beat of the music and the way they both held hand and paw, just made this hedgehog feel really happy.

The two both smiled, and Russell started to blush. He could feel his tummy swarm with millions of giant butterflies, and that felt like he was falling down a huge hill of rainbows and happiness. His cheeks felt like they were like an oven, so hot they could bake cookies.

His whole body felt like he was in heaven. Why did he feel this way? With BLYTHE? She was a human, not another critter. Russell seemed to be more concerned about her than anyone else would. But why? Was he...was he...no, that couldn't be true! Hedgehogs and humans, just CAN'T be married!

Blythe was actually looking a little bit the same way. She felt something inside of her that felt like...like he had something special with Russell. She was trying to deny it and that it was just a very close friendship, but of course not love stuff nonsense. Cause how weird is that? Falling in love with an animal!

" Thank you. " She said gently in his ear.

Now Blythe didn't really care weather she went with Josh or not. For some reason that boy meant nothing much to her any more. She defiantly knew that she was over that fit and feeling much happier.

Deep inside Russell's tiny heart, he knew that Blythe and him just got a little bit closer.


End file.
